


Magic Morningstar

by lostangelkira



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Humor, Implied Smut, Love, Strip Tease, Stripper!Michael, Tiny bit of Angst, brotherly competition, holiday fic, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: Michael is hopelessly in love with Ella. They were dating...but he really hasn't told her he loves her yet. She was amazing with him. Funny and always smiling. He wanted to tell her those 3 little words, but he also wanted to so it at the right time. As well as give her the perfect gift for Christmas. But he wanted to use money that he'd earned himself. And it was taking forever to save up. He found a way to do that...as a male stripper.And he was determined that Lucifer NEVER find out. Life had other plans, though.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez/Michael
Comments: 22
Kudos: 75





	Magic Morningstar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [legendarytobes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarytobes/gifts).



> Set right after Thanksgiving, beginning of December, in the 'Diary of a Smitten Archangel' universe.
> 
> This can be read as a stand-alone, but it'll give better context of the characters if you read the main story first.
> 
> This prompt comes from a Discord channel for fans of Michael. I...couldn't help myself.
> 
> So I made a thing.
> 
> Enjoy!

-Michael-

He hummed a little tune to himself as he finished the last batch of new case files.

“Got the last batch ready to be filed, Mark,” he called out. “Not bad for 2 in the afternoon on a Thursday. How are the Archives looking?”

“We're down to the past 2 years of files left to get updated and labeled,” Cheryl told him. “I swear...it's like your Heaven sent, Michael. Our job hasn't been this good in a long time.”

He didn't know what to say, just gave a nod as Mark picked up the files. With that done...he grabbed a week's worth of files from what they still had left to work on. Before he started though...he just sat there a minute. Michael's eye was drawn to his desk calendar. He found himself hating the thing every day. It was like it was mocking him each day they got closer to Christmas. The connotation of it being the birthday of Jesus Christ was ludicrous. But he always did love the idea of it being a day...a season of giving and thinking of others.

And this Christmas...he had someone special to share it with. Ella Lopez...they'd been dating since that first weekend they'd spent together at his place. Ever since, he'd been doing better and better. Lucifer...has been getting better being around him. Michael had even managed to get Chloe to forgive him. Trixie liked him well enough now. Then again...Paprika had helped with that. That kid adored his little bundle of furry energy. Trixie was his go to sitter after needing someone to watch her for a week when he was sent to a Logistics conference. One thing he'd learned with all the time he's spent with Ella...is her love for sci-fi TV...anime. She had a number of brochures of Japan...and a jar marked 'Japan Trip' on one of her shelves.

Michael had been researching a trip for the last week. It wasn't cheap. Sure, he could use the money Lucifer had given him. But then it was his brother buying the trip for her. Not him. This was HIS idea, he was determined to do this himself, with the money he earned on his own. He'd just found a fantastic deal on a 2 week, all inclusive trip; reservations, tickets...everything. Michael was $2000 shy of having the deposit, the trip scheduled for the end of January. He'd done the math, if he could the last part of the deposit paid before Christmas...he planned to use the money Lucifer gave him to live off of and put his entire paycheck from his job towards the trip, he'd make it. Especially if he could log some overtime...or find a second job.

He wanted to provide this one thing for her...and finally say those 3 little words he's felt from the start. Truthfully, he's been scared to say them, that she doesn't feel the same way. Michael has learned through observation that dating someone and being attracted to someone wasn't the same as loving someone. And he knew he loved her. Adored her. Pathetically so, if his brother knew.

“You ok, Michael?” Cheryl asked him. “Something wrong?”

“Just...working out a Christmas gift,” he sighed, looking over and giving her a smile. “You know...I think we could all use some good coffee, something sweet. Cheryl, mind walking with me to carry it?”

“Anything to get out of here for a few minutes,” she said with a smile.

Michael grabbed the wool peacoat Ella had gotten for him when she'd been out shopping on Black Friday. She'd seen that the cold snap LA was experiencing was a bit hard on him. It made his wings and right leg ache. The coat helped a lot. The pair of them walked out of the station and down to the corner bakery. They had amazing coffee and danish.

“So spill, Mike,” Cheryl said as they were walking. “What's got you pulling the zombie-like staring at your calendar? And no, no one else will know about this. Have I ever let you down on that front?”

“No, you haven't,” he sighed. “It's about Ella's Christmas gift. I'm trying to pay for it using my own money, not what my brother gave me when I moved out here.”

“What are you trying to get?”

“2 week, all expenses paid trip to Japan,” he answered.

“Holy...wow,” Cheryl stammered. “Wow. And here I thought you had no idea what to get her. But that's...a pretty extravagant gift.”

“I know,” he grumbled. “But...Ella hasn't had the best record with dating in the past. And as much trouble as I caused when I first got here...I want to be better than them. I want to give her something she'll never forget.”

“You really love her,” Cheryl said. “It's sweet.”

“I just don't know how I'm going to get the rest of the deposit before Christmas,” he sighed.

Reaching the bakery, he held the door open for Cheryl. He walked in close behind her.

“You'll figure it out, Mike,” she told him, giving his arm a pat. “You're resourceful like that.”

It wasn't too busy at this time of day. Cheryl went up to the counter to order while he had a seat. His leg was achy, but it wasn't too bad.

“Excuse me,” he heard someone say, a nudge at his shoulder making him look up.

He looked up to see a woman with red hair standing next to him.

“Can I help you?” he asked, highly confused.

“I'm so sorry,” she said, digging in her purse. “But I couldn't help but overhear your...situation. I work in one of the most popular clubs in the city. We're always looking for new blood. You can pick your own hours, you'll make hourly plus tips. And...forgive me, but you have a fantastic body. I think you'll be a great fit.”

He frowned a little. That...was kind of a weird thing to say to someone. But make your own hours and tips? It sounded perfect.

“Do I need to bring a resume?” he asked.

“No,” she answered. “It's more performance work. Think of this...as an audition.”

“I...get off work at 5:30,” he told her.

“Great!” she said with a smile. She handed him a business card. “There's the address. When you show up, tell them you're there to try out and that Charity invited you.”

He took the card and nodded. Hearing a bell, she went over to the counter and picked up a small box and a to go cup of coffee. He plugged the address into his rideshare app and saved it for later. A few minutes later, Cheryl had their order in hand. They walked back, talking over other options he had to try and get the money he was looking for. None of them were as appealing as the one Charity offered him. And with him trying to be Lucifer...he knew he could act a little. It can't be that hard.

-Later that day-

Michael started to have second thoughts as he got out of the car. The club was called Vixen. It was quiet because they weren't open yet. A tall, toned man stood in front of the door. He told him why he was there. The guy looked him up and down before stepping aside and let him in. The inside was dimly lit. Booths lined the walls and the edges of the main section of the floor. A small set of stairs were on either side of the space, leading up to more booths. A large stage was directly in front of him, extending out into a large, circular platform with a few smaller tables clustered around it. A pole was set into the center of that platform. Other poles were set up throughout the space. He felt his face get hot with a blush as he realized what kind of club this was. He was surprised by Charity jogging up to him.

“Great! You made it!” she said excitedly. “You know, I never got your name.”

“Michael,” he told her, shaking her hand. “I take it Charity is a stage name?”

“Both actually,” she replied. Taking his hand, she led him into the back.

There were seven other people back there, looking a little...out of place. Blushing like he was. Two of them men, the other five women. Well...two of them were male. Not that he was judging them for that. They were actually quite alluring.

“Ok, everybody!” she said excitedly. “I'm Charity, I've worked here at Vixen for 5 years. Holidays are coming up and the owner always likes to give people the opportunity to make extra money by allowing them to try out to be dancers here at the club. It gives some of the regular dancers a chance to do more work as servers, bartenders and bouncers due to the more static hours and more family time. So tonight is Amateur Night! We have a bachelor and bachelorette party coming in, along with discounts for first responders and military. It's usually a fairly popular event.”

“How's this going to work?” one of the other men asked.

“Well, we have a variety of outfits for you to choose from here,” she said. “You'll change into one of these and we'll get a name you'd like for our DJ to announce. You can give your own name or make up a stage name, whatever you're comfortable with. You'll then dance for the crowd...perform in some fashion. Jars will be passed around to collect the tips the patrons want to give you. If you make $100 or more in tips, then you'll be hired on! If you don't hit that number, we'll keep your information and invite you to our next Amateur Night. We have an hour before the doors open and the other guys and gals are here to help you guys out! Let's have some fun!”

A tall, blonde man approached him, pulling him to the side.

“Hi,” he said, holding out his hand. “I'm Jeremy. I've been working here for 3 years.”

“Do you like it?” Michael asked, feeling a little more at ease.

“I love this job,” he told him, pulling him over to a rack of men's clothes. “The patrons love the atmosphere and the diversity of our acts. We're the first club that allows male, female and transgender dancers. Our theme nights bring in big crowds and management takes our safety and comfort very seriously. And the money...the money is amazing. Look, I hate to ask...but are you related to Lucifer Morningstar?”

“He's my twin brother,” Michael sighed. “If we could maybe NOT broadcast that? I plan to use my first name, nothing else. Honestly, I don't think I'm going to get the job anyway. I've...never really done anything like this before.”

“No worries,” Jeremy said with a smile. “For you...looks like you've hit the gym pretty hard. You could probably get away with flexing and posing. Hmm...you happen to have been in the military or know how to fight?”

“I've trained in a number of disciplines,” Michael replied.

“Maybe try going through a routine for one of those,” Jeremy suggested, going through the rack of clothing. “One that shows off that body of yours. Which I have to tell you, I'm going to need to see what we're working with and your sizes.”

“Don't you find this...degrading?” he asked. “You know what? Never mind...I shouldn't have...”

“It's ok,” Jeremy chuckled. “I get that a lot. I've been doing this for like...10 years. At first, I felt ashamed of it. But I love what I do. I enjoy entertaining people and I work hard to keep my figure. This allows me to show off my hard work. And if that makes someone else feel good...great. It really is fun. And when you love what you do...nothing anyone else says or thinks really matters.”

After grabbing some clothes from the rack, Jeremy led him behind a curtain. Michael couldn't help the blush heating his face as he pulled his sweater and t-shirt off over his head. Jeremy whistled under his breath.

“Damn...you are stacked, Michael,” he said. “Man, if I wasn't already engaged...I'd be asking you out.”

“I'm straight,” he said a little too quickly. Jeremy laughed and he felt like hiding a little. “Sorry. I really put my foot in it again.”

“You're just...you're adorable,” Jeremy said with a smile. “You dating anyone?”

Michael nodded. “Her name's Ella.”

“Got any pictures?”

He pulled his phone out and found the picture Chloe took for him last week of the two of them cuddled together.

Jeremy smiled. “You two...wow. Seriously cute. Let me guess...saving up money to buy an engagement ring?”

“Trip to Japan, actually,” he answered. “I...ah...we're not there just yet.”

Michael got out of his jeans, feeling a bit grateful that he'd worn briefs today. They weren't his favorite, but they did show him off a bit. Jeremy did a bit of a double take.

“Damn. Go Ella,” he muttered. “Well, lets see what we can find out of this stuff to fit you.”

They went through a number of different looks. He ultimately settled on layering, to try and striptease a little. He kept it to one shirt, a tight, white tank top. But...he bit the bullet and changed into...much, much more skimpy underwear. He added short shorts to that, followed by a loose pair of pants that would tear away. He accepted a soda from Charity, who came by while they were all waiting to take their turn on stage. And a candy bar. While he was waiting for his turn, Michael thought about Lucifer, of all people. Thought about how confident and sure he was in the way he moved. It was something to draw on for what he was about to do.

“Good luck,” Jeremy whispered when he was on deck.

“Wow...that was...that was amazing,” Mandy, one of the auditions' said as she got backstage. “I never thought I'd manage to do it.”

Ok. He could do this. Just go out there...and have a little fun. After taking a deep breath, Michael put a smile on his face and walked out onto the stage with confidence. People clapped and cheered as he sauntered out onto the stage. Michael tried to dance. He really did. But some of the faces he could see...they weren't impressed. He moved towards the pole, spinning around using his right hand. Using his left, he pulled himself up the pole, hooking his thighs around it and used his lower body to hold himself up, letting go of the pole with his hands. That got him some applause. Michael used some of the knowledge of martial arts he'd gained over the ages to perform various moves on and off the pole.

On his last dismount, he tore the pants away, leaving the blue spandex short shorts. That got a wild reaction and a few dollar bills tossed at him. With a wink and a flex of his arms and pecs, it caused the tight tank top he was wearing to split and fall away, showing off his toned chest. Everyone was screaming, tossing more money at him. The DJ told everyone to give him some applause and he gave a bow before leaving the stage.

“That was good!” Jeremy told him, giving him a pat on the back as he sat back down. He tossed him a towel to wipe the light sweat off. “Have to admit...the dancing...you need help with. The pole work wasn't half bad....and that little move with the shirt? Man, the owner is going to give you a job just for that.”

“I have to admit...it was fun,” he said with a smile. “Um...do you think I could get dressed?”

“Sure!” Jeremy told him. “I left your clothes in the changing room. I'll show you to the break room and you can get something to eat. Another plus to this club; the owner makes sure to have something available to us at no extra expense to us.”

Michael was quick to get changed and followed Jeremy to the break room. The others that had already went were there, enjoying sandwiches. He made small talk with them, finding it pretty easy to talk to people these days. It was so weird. When he first arrived on Earth and wasn't pretending to be his brother, people tripped over themselves to get away from him. He hadn't even been trying to. Ever since he'd been banished...it was different. He was different. It was even easier for him to keep his aura muted. Michael made a mental note to pray to Gabriel and Raphael, maybe get an audience with them to see if they had any answers. After the holidays of course. It could wait.

A half hour later, the last of the auditions had made their way back to the break room. Once they got a chance to get something to eat, Charity, Jeremy and another, older woman joined them. She was dressed in a simple black dress, modest heels and light makeup.

“Hello, everybody!” she said cheerfully. “I'm Victoria, owner of Vixen. First off, I have to say, all of you did a fantastic job! Lot of great energy!” Jeremy handed her a clipboard and she reviewed it. “As you know, you need to have generated at least $100 in tips from your performance in order to be offered a holiday position. I can see that four of you...while you got close, at $85...sadly, I have to simply thank you for your time, but we'll have to pass.” She read off three of the girls' names and one of the transgender. They were given what they'd earned, minus 10% and Charity led them out. “The rest of you...bravo! Now...one of you...earned the most of any Amateur since I started this event. And that...is Michael.”

He was shocked while everyone clapped. Michael couldn't keep himself from blushing.

“Oh, no reason to be shy, Michael,” Victoria told him with a smile. “You brought in $400. The club gets 10%, of course. But the rest is yours. And since you're the leading total, you get first pick of hours for this weekend and next week, up to Friday. Everyone else will get their pick of hours in order from next highest to lowest. After that, we'll ask you all to come in on Friday to discuss scheduling for the following week. This will go on through New Year's, with an option to extend to Valentine's Day. After that, if we haven't signed a new contract with you, then we'll let you go. When Charity gets back, she'll bring the contracts for you to sign, along with getting tax paperwork filled out.” She came around and shook each of their hands. When she got to him, she leaned in a bit. “And you...I want you to meet with Charity and Jeremy for some....tutoring. You have the athleticism, you just need a little...inspiration and instruction.”

He nodded, giving her a smile. Charity helped him with his paperwork, setting up a time to meet with them for practice. By the time he got home...it was nearly 9. He could hear Paprika rattle her cage as he walked in.

“I'm sorry, Paprika,” he sighed, letting her out. “How's about I see if Trixie can watch you on the nights I come home late, hmm?”

The little ferret squeaked excitedly when she heard Trixie's name. All it took was letting the pre-teen watch her one time and they were best friends. And she was very good at following his directions on her care. Plus there was the added bonus of irritating his brother. Paprika was friendly with every one, even Lucifer. But she liked to nibble on him and his expensive clothing. It was hilarious. He got her food ready and in her cage for her, leaving the door open. After he got her water changed, he debated on making a snack. There was a knock at the door. He answered it to find Ella on the other side.

“Hi, Ella,” he said, a little puzzled. “What are you doing here?”

“I came by earlier to see if you wanted to go out and get something to eat...but you weren't here,” she asked.

“Sorry about that,” he told her. “I...decided to join a yoga and aerobics class. There was a great deal on classes and I managed to get the last spot. Figured since I've been feeling a bit stronger...that I'd give it a shot.”

“Aww...that's great,” she said, giving him a hug.

Michael really didn't want to lie. He'd been very good at not lying since his banishment. But...he really didn't want to spoil her surprise. Hopefully, she'd be able to overlook the lie when he gave her his gift.

“Well, I joined Linda, Amenadiel and Charlie for dinner,” Ella continued. “And I thought I'd swing by one last time with some dessert and wine, see if you were up to a little company?”

He grinned. “I'd like that. Come in.”

-2 weeks later-

Michael grunted as he pulled himself to his feet to file some of the newest case files, after having processed and labeled them. It had been a rough couple of weeks. He spent the first couple of days after the audition practicing with Charity and Jeremy. They were tough, but fair. And listened when he explained the issues with his side. It didn't take him long to catch on to their lessons.

First, was learning to find his rhythm and dance in general. It hurt after, but a massage from Ella and a soak in his tub alleviated it. Which was a blessing onto itself. Then they showed him different moves and poses used on and off the pole. He found pole dancing was a fantastic workout and was really helping improve the strength of his right side. After that, he found himself inspired and worked out a couple different routines. The last part of their tutoring...wardrobe. And how to properly...tuck and tape himself so that in the event of a 'major wardrobe malfunction', he should be covered. The club doesn't allow full nudity. They allow topless, nipples showing. But none of the bits south of the equator. As long as they are covered in those regions by even the smallest scrap of fabric possible, they were in the clear.

He did two performances that first week; one on a Wednesday and one on a Saturday. Both were wild successes for him and he brought home $1000 in total, even after the club's 10% cut. But while he still met with Charity and Jeremy every other day...he'd been far too busy this past week to take any hours. Victoria had been calling him on and off over the week, begging him to come for just a quick show. Apparently, he was a big draw, even with the scar on his face. And he enjoyed it. Michael never really felt this could be a permanent job outside of his work with the LAPD. He enjoyed both very much. But he knew that once he got the last bit he needed for his deposit...he needed to quit. No way Ella would ever understand what he got out of it.

It had been pretty easy to keep Lucifer from finding out. Vixen was right on the outskirts of downtown. Victoria had been amazing about letting him know if his brother was around, so he could stay out of sight. The regular patrons that had seen his show...Victoria offered them half price or free drinks as long as they mentioned nothing to Lucifer that his twin was working here. When he mentioned that Lucifer was his brother, she required no other explanation. She had older and younger siblings and understood how they can make life difficult. She even kept his photo off the club's website. His phone rang for the fifth time since lunch. Michael answered it.

“Before you hang up, Michael,” Victoria said quickly. He didn't blame her, he'd just hung up on her twice when he heard her voice. “Hear me out. I've got a bachelorette party, an LGBTQA+ rights group, and a transgender rights group that have booked a total of fifteen tables for parties. Many of them quite wealthy. I NEED you tonight. They all have heard about your act and they've already paid me deposits to ensure that you'll be the main attraction. I will give you the deposits and let you keep 100% of your tips.”

“Then what will you get out of this?” he asked, getting files put away while they talked.

“I'm already the first club in LA and in the state that allows all genders to perform, anytime. Most clubs have theme nights and only allow transgendered dancers to work on those nights, or force them to wait tables on a regular basis or clubs only have male or female dancers,” she replied. “These two rights groups, I have extended invitations to have events here...I've looked for investors to open a second club on the far end of the city, but no one's interested in a club that's as open as this one is. I could potentially get investors. Plus, they paid for us to cater and I do have a great kitchen and an astounding chef. Not to mention drinks.”

Michael sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he leaned against the filing cabinets. He'd been exhausted after work this past week, given the number of cases going up due to the holidays. And he really should stay late tonight to get on top of the backlog from last week. But...it could mean he doesn't have to take any more hours and finish paying for the trip deposit. Maybe get a head start on paying the other half needed.

“You win, Victoria,” he sighed. “When do I need to be there?”

“Oh my God...thank you, Michael!” she squealed. “You're the best! I seriously owe you big time for this! The reservations are for 7. Dinner is being served at 7:30 and you're the headliner for tonight, so you'll go on at 8:30.”

“I'll be there at 7,” he told her. “Will I get fed too?”

“Absolutely!” she said. “See you later.”

Hanging up, he checked the time; 4:30. It would be better if he left now. He'd need to talk to Chloe, see about dropping Paprika off at her place for Trixie to watch. Then get a good, long soak in his bathtub before heading to the club. Putting his phone in his pocket, Michael approached Cheryl's desk.

“Cher...I'm going to take off early,” he said slowly. “I've got something that came up unexpectedly.”

“Really?” she asked. “That...isn't like you, Mike. What's up?”

“Um...it's...personal,” he muttered, trying not to look at her. He could feel his face get hot with a blush.

“Mark...get the door,” she said. He looked up to see Mark shut the door to their department, locking the door and standing in front of it. Michael swallowed audibly. She got up and stared him down. “You've been coming in aching and looking exhausted for the last couple of weeks. What the hell have you been doing to do that to you?”

“I...I found a second job to help me pay for Ella's Christmas gift,” he said. “And they asked me to come in tonight, made me a really good deal that should help me finish paying the deposit and a head start on the rest.”

“Where, Michael?” she pressed. “They're clearly pushing you too hard.”

“I'm fine,” he sighed. “I haven't worked there this week. The soreness...is from practice.” The look she was giving him told him she wasn't letting this go. He sighed heavily and looked at her. “I've been working at Vixen.”

“The strip club?!” Mark and Annie shouted. “You're the Michael everybody talks about?!”

He nodded, blushing heavily. Cheryl was shocked, to say the least.

“Oh, I know where I'm going after work tonight,” Mark sang, unlocking the door and going back to work.

“That's where you went that day you talked to that redhead at the bakery?” Cheryl asked.

“I auditioned that day and they were impressed,” he answered. “I've been attending practice with a couple of the permanent dancers over the last couple of weeks. Ella has no idea that I'm doing this. And neither does my brother. I've went to great length to make sure he doesn't find out. And if tonight goes well...I won't have to do it anymore. Though...I wouldn't mind doing it more.”

“Really? It isn't...degrading or embarrassing?”

“No. It's fun...great exercise. And the attention I get...I do enjoy it. But Ella's the only one I see...THAT way. If she finds out...”

“I won't say anything to her,” Cheryl told him. It was very assuring. “But we're going to come see you perform tonight. Go ahead and get out of here.”

“I go on at 8:30,” he told her, his stomach in knots.

“Good luck,” she said as he grabbed his coat and headed out.

He was going to need all the help he could get tonight.

-Later that night...-

Michael felt his chest get tight. What the hell was Lucifer doing here?! He'd went to the bar to get a bottle of water from the bartender when he saw his twin with Chloe, Linda, Maze...and Ella. At a table right up against the stage. Fuck.

“What is HE doing here?” he growled when he found Victoria behind the curtain right off of the bar.

Victoria went pale. “I swear I had no idea he was coming. He's sitting at the one of the right groups' tables. He must be a benefactor.”

“I'm so fucked,” he muttered to himself after draining half his water while pacing. “My girlfriend is here! She's not supposed to know about this.”

“You go on in ten minutes,” Victoria said. “You can't back out now.”

He really didn't want to have this conversation. But he needed to. If he wanted any chance at keeping Ella from leaving him...he needed to. Charity was working on the floor tonight, serving the reserved tables. He got her attention when she stopped at the bar for refills. The look on her face was of concern.

“Something wrong, Mike?” she asked him. “Look...it's a big crowd, but you're going to do amazing.”

“It's not that,” he sighed. “Ella's here. With some of our shared friends, my brother and his girlfriend, Chloe. She's in your section. I need you to ask her to come backstage for a moment. I need to talk to her.”

“Sure thing,” she told him. “Meet me at staging. I'll be quick.”

Dread slid down his spine like ice water when a few minutes later, Charity led Ella over to him. And with Lucifer following. Was this night going to get any worse?

“Well...looks like I owe Maze a week with the Corvette,” he drawled. “Shame this fine establishment had to settle for the less attractive twin.”

Michael rolled his eyes and pointedly ignored him. He hid his wince at the hurt look on Ella's face. Tears were welling in her eyes.

“So the yoga class...you lied to me,” she stated. She wasn't asking.

“I didn't want to lie to you,” he told her. “I really didn't. But...I didn't want to ruin the surprise of the gift I'm getting you for Christmas.”

“Is...am I not spending enough time with you?” she asked. “That you have to lie to me and spend your time stripping for strangers?”

“No...Ella,” he said, taking a moment. “It's been killing me to not tell you about this. But I needed to do this myself.”

“What in the world would drive you to do...this, for a present?”

“Because I want to prove that I'm enough for you,” he bit out. “That I'm better than the others you've dated.”

“Michael...you've always been enough,” she told him.

She stepped into his body, putting a hand on his cheek. He turned his face into her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm.

“You...haven't cheated on me?” she asked.

“Never,” he told her. “I took this job for the extra money. That's it. But...I do have fun with it. And it makes a lot of people happy and they have fun...so what's the harm in it?” He leaned in and kissed her. “I love you, Ella. Only you.”

She smiled against his lips as he kissed her again. When they broke the kiss, he left his forehead resting against hers. “This wasn't how I pictured saying that to you.”

“It's perfect for us,” she told him with a smile. “So...what are you getting me?”

“I wouldn't be able to wait until Christmas to tell you,” he chuckled. “You, me...and 2 weeks in Japan in January.”

“Seriously?!” she asked, the smile on her face made all of this worth it. “But I thought Lucifer...”

“I didn't want to use his money to pay for this,” he interrupted. “I wanted to earn the funds to pay for this myself.”

“That...is very sweet,” she said. “Well...I guess I better let you get out there and make it rain.”

He laughed, stealing one last kiss as the DJ gave his intro. Michael went out there in a pair of loose Santa pants, and a tight, red and black top. But before he could go into his routine...the curtain was pulled aside a bit and Lucifer strode out onto the stage, in his 3 piece, green suit and his fancy shoes. And a microphone in his hand.

“Ladies, gentleman, and everyone in between,” he said with excitement. “You're very lucky tonight. It's a Twin Feature, starring Michael and me...Lucifer Morningstar. How's about we make this interesting?”

“What are you doing?” Michael hissed.

Lucifer ignored him and stepped further out onto the stage. “Let's see who the better dancer is. I took the liberty of having a pair of jars placed at a table up here. One with a red ribbon, the other...green. If you like me...the more handsome twin, if I say so myself, money goes in the green jar. If Michael sways you, then put your cash in the red jar. If I win, both jars will be donated to The Rainbow House project, to build centers for the youth that gets thrown out of their homes for simply being who they are. If Michael wins, then the money is his.”

The applause was deafening. Damn his brother...always having to try and show him up. Well...two could play at this game.

“Ok then,” Michael said. “But you have to follow House Rules. No full nudity. Got to keep your dangling bits packaged, if that's possible for you.”

“Of course,” Lucifer told him, a playful smile on his face. “I wouldn't want this fine establishment to get fined or shut down.”

“Perfect,” Michael said. “DJ Julio! Let's get this party started!”

Michael started in on his routine as the music started. Lucifer moved well. No doubt he'd picked up a number of tricks. But if he was holding to his normal pattern...he wasn't prepared for tonight. Michael held back on starting his pole routine. Lucifer stripped his jacket off, quickly followed by his dress shirt. All tossed at Chloe.

“Guess I'm the only one of us that likes to show some skin,” Lucifer quipped, undoing his belt buckle, but leaving it in his pants.

Michael just gave a smile and started working the pole a little. On the first dismount, he struck a pose and while standing directly in front of Ella, he flexed, ripping the shirt at the seams. As the remnants fell to the ground, the crowd went wild. At this point, the jars were being passed around. All eyes were on them. Michael climbed the pole again. Once at the top, he hooked his feet around the pole and hung upside down. He slid slowly down the pole, toying with the waist of his pants. When he could get his hands on the floor, he moved off the pole and did an impressive flip back to his feet. During the flip, Michael grabbed the ankles of his pants and tore them off, flinging them into the crowd. It left him in a pair of snug, red spandex shorts. 

Everyone was going insane as he backed off a little to watch Lucifer dance a little. And sure enough...Lucifer let his pants drop, showing off his silk boxers. Lucifer used the pole a little, but nothing like what he's been doing. Michael joined Lucifer at the pole, playfully fighting over it. People were whistling. Feeling a light tug, he turned to see Ella standing on their table to put a dollar in the waistband of his shorts. He grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her up on stage. Ella really could dance. Lucifer pulled her to him and danced with her a bit.

Michael played up a bit of 'jealousy'. But when Lucifer clearly was looking to win...he was done playing.

“Beat this, Lucifer!” Michael said.

He winked at Ella as he struck a pose and eased into a crouch, Michael felt his shorts give a bit. Once he heard the surefire pop of the seam, he sprung up into a flying kick that tore the tiny pair of shorts he'd been wearing off, leaving him in a red glitter speedo with white trim around his waist. Everyone got to their feet, clapping and shouting, tossing money at him as he finished out his routine, pulling Ella back into his arms and giving her a kiss. People smiled, more green bills flying at them. Looking over, he found his twin leaning against the pole, clapping.

“Guess I wasn't prepared for this show,” Lucifer said. “I have to say bravo, brother. You earned it.”

“We've got a total!” Charity shouted, coming up onto the stage.

“Already?” Michael asked with a smile.

“Jeremy was keeping a running total as the jars went around,” Charity told him. “Lucifer brought in $5000!” People cheered and clapped. “Michael...brought in...wow. $15,000!”

“He earned it!” someone in the crowd shouted.

“Thank you,” he said, taking hold of the microphone Charity had. “For your generosity. And while all of this goes to me and towards our trip that I've given to my lovely girlfriend for Christmas...I plan to donate anything left over to The Rainbow House project.”

“No need, Michael,” Lucifer said with a smile, Chloe tossing him his pants. “I'm donating $40,000 to the project, but I'm also giving to the project some undeveloped property I recently procured."

“Mr. Morningstar....that's extremely generous of you,” one of the people from the rights groups said.

“I've always been a big advocate of being true to oneself,” he replied. “So when I heard that this project was having trouble getting off the ground, I decided to help out.”

“Thank you and have a great evening!” Michael said, handing the mic to Charity and heading for backstage.

He took the robe one of the other girls handed him, putting it on and tying it shut. Chloe and Linda came back, smiling and laughing a little.

“Wow, Michael!” Chloe said, a light blush on her face. “That was amazing! And your side doesn't bother you after that?”

“It does some, but it's getting a lot better,” he admitted. “Especially when I have the most caring, amazing girlfriend to help work the kinks out.”

“Hmm...,” Ella hummed, running her hand down his hip and squeeze his butt. “I think I'd love to go home with you and help you relax after a hard night's work.”

“Just let me get dressed,” he told her, going into the locker room to change.

Five minutes later, he and Ella headed for the exit. Victoria stopped him, handing him an envelope. “The deposit I told you was yours.”

“Keep it, Victoria,” he told her. “I don't need it.”

“Is there any way I can interest you in a permanent contract?” she asked. “You've been sensational and sweet as punch to work with. Same arrangement.”

“I don't...,” he went to say, but Ella stopped him.

“Michael...does this make you happy? To come here and entertain people?” she asked him.

“It does. And I love the people I work with here.”

“Then he'll be glad to renew his contract,” Ella said to her. “On Monday.”

“I'll have it ready,” Victoria told him. “See you Monday.”

“Nice work out there, Mike!” Mark shouted, waving them over from a table near the exit. “You sure you're not interested...”

“Nope,” he replied. “Sorry, Mark.”

“Worth a try,” Mark said with a laugh. “Hey! How's about we come over and have drinks to celebrate?”

“Tomorrow night!” Michael said with a yelp. Ella chose that moment to pinch him particularly roughly on the butt. He looked over at her for a moment while she nodded in agreement. That...was new. He added that to the list in his head of things to ask his brothers. After the holidays. And their trip. It could wait.

“Deal,” Cheryl said. “Have fun you two!”

Michael could only smile as he put his arm around Ella's waist as they walked out to her car.

“You know the whole precinct is going to hear about your dancing, right?” Ella asked. “There's no way Lucifer will let that slide.”

“It doesn't matter,” he said with a smile, pinning her against her door. “You matter to me.”

She pulled him down to her and licked her way into his mouth. He took the lead shortly after, running a hand through her loose hair.

“I have to say...seeing you dancing on that pole, was really hot.”

“Mmm....I have a pole set up in my spare room,” he purred, pulling her against him.

“Get in,” she said. “Now.”

“Yes, ma'am,” he told her, grinning as he moved to get in the car.

His night was definitely looking up.

The End


End file.
